Four's a Crowd
"Four's a Crowd" is an episode of Sofia the First that aired on February 14, 2014. It is the final episode of the first season and is rated TV-MA in the United States. Plot Clover is in the cabbage patch and is about to help himself to a little lunch when suddenly a flying coach comes in much to Sofia’s delight. She tells him that she and Amber are going to decorate it and ride it in the Flylight Pageant. On the first night of summer, flying coaches from every kingdom come together and swore across the twilight sky like a magical parade near the stars. Sofia recalls the times when she and her friends use to watch the pageant together and now that she is a princess she gets to be part of it. However, that means she won’t get to watch it with Jade and Ruby like she use too, so Clover suggests she could ask them to ride with her. Sofia flies to the village and finds Jade and Ruby. She tells them about the pageant and asks if they like to help decorate the coach and ride with her which they happily accept. However Amber isn't aware of Sofia’s plans and when she tells her about it she at first disagrees with Jade and Ruby being part of the pageant and helping out. But that soon changes when they come up with a perfect idea for the coach: Decorate it as a tree and dress up like birds. They soon begin work on decorating the coach in flowers, ribbons and glitter. Soon Jade and Ruby start spending more time with Amber than with Sofia which is bothering her and makes her feel left out. Sofia tells this to Clover, who tells her about when he was left out by his friends Stew and Cheeks, which may have drove him to seek his career in helping princesses. Sofia tries everything to spend time with her friends alone but nothing appears to work. Miranda tells her that "the more, the merrier," but it doesn't sink in. Jade and Ruby even show Amber their special hand clap. On the day of the pageant Sofia comes up with a new plan to get noticed by Jade and Ruby by giving them gooseberry pie. However she rushes so much that she loses control of the trolley and crashes it into the coach ruining it. Ashamed of what she had done, Sofia admits her jealousy because Jade and Ruby were having more fun with Amber than with her and thought she was going to be left out. Jade and Ruby just smile and tell her they will always be friends, all they did was make a new friend with Amber, They would never leave her out. Amber understands her feelings since she behaved the same way when Sofia came to the castle, turning the tables fully and reflecting on how things had begun. With the coach ruined the ride in the pageant seems unlikely but Sofia comes up with a last minute idea. Together they redecorate the coach with leaves and flowers, making it look like an actual tree. As night falls they take off in their newly decorated coach and fly along with the other coaches. The four friends do a newly special hand clap with Amber who now makes four. Songs *Royal Fun Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Diamond White as Ruby *Isabella Acres as Jade *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jennifer Hale as Madame Colette *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda Special Hand Clap In this episode Sofia, Ruby and Jade show they have a special friendship hand clap. It is kind of like patty-cake but with three instead of two and together sing with a rhyme. When Amber learns how to do it the hand clap later includes four. First Version Like three birdies in a nest Three friends are the very best Like three berries on a vine Three friends always make it fine One, Two, Three It’s how we’re meant to be Second Version Like four birdies in a nest Four friends are the very best Like four berries on a vine Four friends always make it fine One, Two, Three, Four Now we have one more Quotes Coming up with ideas for their coach. *'Sofia:' Let's make the coach look like a big fluffy cloud. *'Ruby:' That's a great Idea. *'Princess Amber:' So great that Princess Clio already thought of it and is turning her coach into a cloud as we speak. ---- Sofia overhears Jade, Ruby and Amber laughing on the other side of the coach. *'Sofia:' What's so funny? Sofia comes over to the other side and finds Jade, Ruby and Amber wearing fairy wings. *'Sofia:' What are you doing? *'Princess Amber:' Ruby made us fairy wings. *'Ruby:' We're enchanted fairies in the garden. And we talk like ringing bells. *'Jade:' Ding-A-Ling-Ling-Ling! *'Sofia:' Oh, I'll make fairy wings too. Sofia disappears for a second and comes back wearing wings. *'Sofia:' Hell! Now I'm a fairy too. *'Ruby:' Oh we're not fairies any more, we're queens from a distant kingdom. ---- *'Clover: '(To Sofia about Her mess) That wasn't part of the plan. *'Princess Amber:' We can't go to the Pageant with the Coach looking like This. Trivia *Ruby's mother Helen makes a second but brief appearance in this episode. The first was in "The Buttercups". *This is the first time Sofia shows jealousy, though it is more emotional and less petty than Amber's. *The song "Royal Fun" is two minutes long in the soundtrack but only forty-three seconds of the ending is performed in the episode. *Princesses Hildegard and Arsinoe appear in this episode but Coco Grayson and Sarah Mitchell recorded no lines for them. *Ruby and Jade liked orange and blue respectively, but then like red and green respectively when choosing the colors for their costume dresses; oddly enough Ruby's and Jade's names matches their new favorite color respectively. Sofia, however, did not have a new color advised for her to wear by Amber, though it likely would have been white or blue. *Jade, Ruby and Amber dress up like fairies and pretend they talk like ringing bells, a reference to Tinker Bell and the other Disney Fairies. Screenshots Four's-A-Crowd-13.png Four's-A-Crowd-14.png Four's-A-Crowd-15.png Four's A Crowd 1.png Four's-A-Crowd-16.png Four's-A-Crowd-17.png Four's-A-Crowd-19.png Four's-A-Crowd-20.png Four's-A-Crowd-22.png Four's-A-Crowd-23.png Four's-A-Crowd-24.png Four's-A-Crowd-25.png Four's-A-Crowd-26.png Four's A Crowd 8.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-27.png Four's-A-Crowd-28.png Four's-A-Crowd-29.png Four's-A-Crowd-30.png Four's A Crowd 10.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-31.png Four's-A-Crowd-32.png Four's A Crowd 2.png Four's A Crowd 3.png Four's-A-Crowd-33.png Four's A Crowd 7.jpg Four's A Crowd 4.png Four's-A-Crowd-34.png Four's-A-Crowd-35.png Four's A Crowd 9.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-37.png Four's-A-Crowd-38.png Four's A Crowd 5.png Four's A Crowd 6.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes Category:TV-MA